Radiodust Oneshots
by SansUnderfell
Summary: This is a Radiodust Fan fiction and all of this stories is the result of my boredom and imagination but you can always send me a request to my email ( ackermanttack123@gmail ) Enjoy reading!


"Angel, how many times do I have to tell you to stop this childish act!!" Alastor yelled at the taller spider demon who just glared down at him. The said spider sighed irritatedly and he frustrated scratches his head "I just can't help it! What the hell do you want me to do!? To be like you!? You know that I don't want to be controlled by someone like Val does to me, you know that he always hire someone to watch me and you're doing the sane right fucking now!" Angel yelled back at Alastor without any sign of calming down. Same goes to Alastor who's teeth got more sharper and his smile is in the verge of turning upside down, he kept his stand straight and his grip on his cane became tight, he know that he's pissed but he's holding himself up because he don't want to hurt his beloved spider because of his anger.

"I'm doing this so I know that you're safe, Angel! I don't trust your friends because they're always the reason of your wrong doings!" Alastor growled at him and before he stopped himself, he said something he didn't mean to say... hmm... keeping up huh?

"I also don't trust you because of you being a slu-"

Alastor stopped mid sentense and he looked wide eyes at the pained- more angered expression to the spider.

"Angel I-"

Before Alastor can even apologize, Angel snapped at him.

"What?! What you're going to say huh!? Slut!? Whore!?? Is that what you're going to say!? Because that you don't trust me...??" Angel's booming voice became softer and more painful at the more he talked... Alastor looked at his lover with regretful expression, he didn't mean all of that.. he just couldn't stop his anger.

Angel picked up a rock and he threw it the at the more dark side of the alley to where they're fighting right now then a soft sob followed after.

The reason of everything is that Alastor followed Angel to his outing with his friends at the bar, cheking his safety and the other reason...

He's cheking if Angel is loyal to him and not lying at the promise he made at their first date..

_"Al.. I promise that... I'll do my previous job ever again and... I'll be loyal to you always..." Angel looked at Alastor lovingly and he smiled__"Because I love you..."_Alastor feels more shame to himself as he remembered that scene...

He should trust him as Angel trust him...

_Alastor was caught by Angel stalking him at the bar where he and his friends are hanging out.__Angel immediately excuses himself and he dragged Alastor out of the bar and into the Alley way... that's where they started fighting..._

"D-Don't you really trust me...?" Angel asked after a completely one minute silence between them. His voice is very soft and there's no trace of anger in him but complete sadness. Angel wants to cry in front of Alastor.. he just can't take the pain anymore... but he tried so hard to keep the tears himself but some are still escaping.

Alastor kept himself quiet and not answering of his question, he didn't know himself what to answer...

"It is because that I'm a prostitute before means that I'm cheating on you...?? What the fuck Al..?? You know that I'm devoted to you and I even promised you that... " his voise started to crack, he finally let his tears down after the silence Alastor gave to him to his question.

"I trust you so much Al... I don't judge even that you're a Cannibal... but.. why don't you trust me...??"

Alastor gave a silence answer again but now, he looked away in shame but there's smile plastered in his face.

At this point, Angel hates seeing that smile.. Why he's fucking smiling at this situation!???

"GODAMMIT ALASTOR!! ANSWER ME!!"

Angel screamed at him but Alastor still gave no answer, Al just couldn't say anymore... he might hurt Angel more.

Angel snapped and he ran away from Alastor, his tears streaming down to his face making his sight blurry but he doesn't care anymore. His heart is broken into a million pieces because of that fucking trust isuues, he feels so betrayed right now... he needs to be alone right now... so he didn't come back to the bar and just ran and ran away, not knowing what will happen to him next.

"Fuck this life! Even though that I'm a prostitute before it doesn't mean that I'll cheat on you!! You fucking bastard!! You Fucking bastard!!!"

Angel cries more and he found himself sitting down beside the dumpster, yes it stinks but he doesn't care it about now, his heart is broken.

His legs tucked in his fluffy chest and his 4 arms wrapped around his legs while his head is between his legs, making him in a fetus position.

He's sniffling and wiping his tears off and not noticing a shadowing towering him in his now broken state.

_"Found you~~"_

**_**

Alastor in the other hand, stayed in his place while watching the other running away, his smile not is gone. He wants to follow Angel and hug Angel close to him while apologizing to his own mistakes but he thought he wants his alone time right now. He sighed and he straightened himself, smiling again but not his always sinister one and he snapped his fingers, teleporting himself back to the hotel right in front the the bar, making the feline bartenter flinched, he's about the make a curse to Alastor but he quickly stopped himself from saying anything bad as he looked at the other's face.

"I guess that you need a drink"

"You're right my friend..."

Alastor's POV

"He's pretty mad at me, Husker. Angel is crying but I decided to left him alone because I know that's what he needed" I said and took a sip at my wine while looking down, thinking about the fight between me and Angel earlier...

Oh my Angel...

I sighed and I looked up to see the anger expression of Husk, I looked at him confused a bit, I didn't do anything bad at him.

"What the actual fuck did you just do?!!!!!!" Husked yelled at me and I looked at him more confused, _I did say anything wrong? _"I don't need to repeat myself but I left him alone at the Alley, I know that that's what he needed, he always does" I answered at him before sending him a glare.

Husk sighed and he facepalmed or I just say.. he pawpalmed- Oops!

"Yeah... you left him at the fucking Alley, right at the fucking behind the bar where people drunk themselves up... Yeah you fucking left him ALONE at the fucking Alley where people can take advantage of him.. Congrats Alastor, you're a fucking genious..."

Husk sighed once more and he took a gulp to his bottle, leaving me now worried about Angel's safety.

After a few seconds, Husk talked again

"You shit is just drinking wine and sitting comfortably here, how about you go to Angel and fucking apologize to gour mistakes before it's too late. You know that Val is out there"

Mentioning Val immediately reminds me of the reason why I'm protecting him. Alastor, you're so stupid!!

I feel a fear bubbling in my chest and I quickly got up to my sit "Thanks Husker for a great advice, I need to go now to get Angel" I said before I hear Husk's answer, I teleported where I last saw Angel I quickly ran where he went to find him.

20 minutes of searching and I grew worried to Angel, there's no single sight of him, even my shadow can't find him.

I started walking again and I smelled a blood near so I followed that scent and

I found a dumpster near me.

At the curiosity, I opened the dumpter and my eyes widened at sight, my throat started to dried as I can't hold up any words...

I tried my best to stop the tears from flowing but I can't..

There's a body in the dumpster whice is full of blood, Alastor is always fine seeing that kind of stuff but the body at the dumpster is the only he cares about and promised to protect...

But he failed to do that task...

Angel have a many stab marks and his clothes is torn, meaning that he's brutally killed.

He can only look while his heart is brutally crushed in pieces, his smile is now gone again...

He's too late...

**_My first story here!! I know this looks shit and rushed so please still enjoy!! '_**


End file.
